


Public Displays of Affection

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, rainy days trapped inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: It's raining at Skyhold and everyone is miserable. Everyone except the Inquisitor - at least for a few minutes.





	Public Displays of Affection

It’s raining at Skyhold. Not the nice kind of rain either, that cleans things off and leaves the air smelling fresh and the earth renewed. 

No, this is that other kind of rain where the clouds stop pretending that the hold isn’t on their turf and hang on the balconies, seeping cold into the very walls. Their gray brooding keeps everyone indoors at too close quarters that sets teeth on edge and has even Cole a touch snappy. 

But even in the heavy, too-hot staleness of Herald’s Rest with more than one soul itching for a fight she’s humming quietly. Oblivious to it maybe, but he is pretty sure she just doesn’t care right now. 

She’s told him more than once that when they are here, in the relative safety (that’s one reason he is so completely in love with her; she recognizes the incompleteness and transient nature of her own security) he exits as a sort of mobile bubble of peace for her. Permission granted for her to let go for a moment. 

Probably because of that time Cassandra came looking for her and he lied, saying he hadn’t seen the boss in hours while she stood tucked between his back and the wall, Easily Overlooked. He laughed, but her relief had been palpable in that moment. 

But right now must be one if those times and he watched as she smiled out at the drab, gray, soggy mess outside with her ankles crossed on the back of his chair and hummed a lilting tune he didn’t know. 

“Sheep’s eyes from you? In public, no less,” she smirked, not even flicking her eyes up. “Whatever it is you must want it very much.”

“It’s pissing down nugs and we are surrounded by idle, annoyed people and yet you,” he gave her boot at his shoulder a tap with his knuckles, “Are as content as a pig in shit." 

Her shoulders shook gently and her lips pressed hard together as a laugh threatened to escape and it was his turn to smirk. 

"Can you tell me why without causing a scene?”

“Its nothing so dramatic,” she deadpanned before shrugging crookedly the way she always did when she was uncertain of herself. “I just… like the rain.”

He leveled a stare at her over the top of his mug but refrained from calling bullshit. It was a colossal effort. 

She shifted a little under his scrutiny and shrugged one shoulder again, determined to outlast him. And she would have, had he not raised his eyebrow at her knowingly. 

She was helpless against that eyebrow and he knew it. All he had to do now was wait.

“It reminds me if meeting you the first time,” she admitted with a growing smile. “On the Storm Coast." 

“Oh? And what,” he purred, “did you think of me?”

Another stifled laugh, her knuckles pressed into her cheek as she turned back to the window, “If nothing else, he’s easy on the eyes.” 


End file.
